


Yearning For My Guidance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!Fic</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning For My Guidance

"Where did you get her?"

"She was left... outside."

Katie's eyes meet Phantom's, reading the anger in her eyes but not her voice. Phantom has been cradling the child for almost an hour, rocking, soothing and humming to her. The child is playing with Phantom's hair and gurgling. 

"Poor child..."

"She will have to stay with us... at least until we can find her... mother..."

Phantom's eyes close as she sighs. 

"I think I know who..."

"Anton? Erin?"

"No... Gio..."

"He wouldn't..."

"He would."

Phantom's sigh is soft as she looks at the child again, the child has picked up her distress and started whinging slightly. 

"Shhh, shhh little one... shhh."

Katie smiles as she watches Phantom. 

"She likes you..."

The child's eyes roll to Katie and the child claps, gurgling again. 

"She likes you too."

"We couldn't keep her... could we?"

"No... but we could ask to see her... sometimes."

Phantom rises, wraps herself in her cloak and leaves, cradling the girl against her. 

When she returns it's without the child, her voice soft. 

"Gio took her home..."

"How do we know he won't..."

"He won't. She smiled at him... he won't ignore her now."

"Will... would you ever..."

Phantom smiles softly. 

"No, this life is not for children my Angel..."

"But we can..."

"See, little Angie... yes."


End file.
